24 Hours
by Requiem of Flames
Summary: They really only had 24 hours to make a lifetime of realizations. What would you decide? -...And I can't believe how I've been wasting my time.- KogaKagome
1. Company

24 Hours

Summary: They really only had 24 hours to make a lifetime of realizations. What would you decide? [And I can't believe how I've been wasting my time.] KogaKagome

**A/N:** 24 drabbles based on the 24hours themes on livejournal. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Company**

The final battle was drawing near, and tension around the campfire was growing every night. Each of them had their own reasons for battling Naraku, and it seemed that the closer they got, the more their revenge consumed their thoughts. Their group had grown as well, since their last fight with Naraku. Sesshomaru and Jaken had joined them, with little Rin tagging along as happily as if they were all traveling to a meadow of flowers and not a battle. The Lord of the Western Lands and Jaken were now in a secluded area of the clearing, watching Rin and Shippo as they colored together innocently. Koga and his two loyal brothers, Ginta and Hakakku, also lounged by the fire, feasting ecstatically on a bag of barbecue-flavored potato chips while Sango and Miroku smiled and talked together.

Lastly, Kikyo rested peacefully against Inuyasha at the base of a tree on the outer edge of the clearing. They talked to each other in hushed whispers, but Kagome felt as though they were yelling, rubbing Inuyasha's choice in her face. She sighed bitterly and set her cup of ramen down, no longer hungry. She had never felt so alone.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" A warm hand rested on her shoulder, and she looked up in surprise to see Koga crouched beside her. When had he moved? She must have been deeper in thought than she realized. When he gave her a concerned look, she blushed and shook her head.

"Nothing, sorry! I guess I was just daydreaming," she said, laughing halfheartedly. "Did you like the chips?"

"Of course," he said, grinning. "Any type of food My Kagome gives me is delicious!"

"Thank you, Koga. I'm glad you enjoyed it." She smiled again, but it was bitter. The only thing she could think about was how the ungrateful half-demon sitting only a few yards away had never thanked her for her troubles. How much of her mother's money had gone into these treats? A pang of guilt struck her heart, and Koga stood, holding his hand out to her.

"Come eat with us, Kagome! It's no fun eating a good meal if you can't enjoy it with someone special."

"Thanks, but I really think I should try to get some sleep... we're going to have a big day tomorrow, after all." She shifted in order to pull her worn, yellow bag closer to her, but Koga grabbed her hand and pulled her up to her feet before she could.

"A few more minutes can't hurt," he told her, flashing her a genuine smile. "Besides, if you get tired tomorrow, I'll just carry you until you can walk again!" He ignored her look of delighted surprise (for Inuyasha had surely never said anything like that before) and handed her the cup of forgotten ramen she had set down, tugging her over to the patch of grass where Ginta and Hakkaku were currently lounging. They sat up straight when they realized Kagome was going to eat with them.

"Sister," they cried happily. "Here, have some of these treats, they taste delicious!" Kagome laughed and shook her head.

"I have my ramen," she said, holding it up. "But thank you." She smiled at Koga, who wasn't eating, but looked content enough just because she was there. While Ginta and Hakkaku bickered over who got the last chips in the bag, Kagome ate quietly, a genuine smile on her lips.

She was further away from the flames now, but she felt more warmth from the friends beside her than she had ever felt from a dying fire.

* * *

A/N: Woot! I don't usually write KogaKagome, being a big SessKag fan, but frankly, KogaKagome is so much easier to see... And there's not enough KogaKagome fanfiction out there!Come on people! Anyway, this drabble was based off the theme "1 a.m. Banishing Shadows" I'm not really following the times as you can see.... xD! Thanks, please review!!


	2. Reaching Out

**Reaching Out**

Falling asleep had been much easier than Kagome expected, and as soon as she had settled into her sleeping bag with Shippo snuggled safely against her chest, her eyes were closed and she was falling into a peaceful dream world where Naraku had been defeated and everyone was as happy as could be. Kagome was familiar with this dream, and followed the sequence as usual.

"_We're getting married," Sango said, her eyes bright and full of love. In her left hand was Miroku's right hand, no longer wrapped in beads. Kagome's dream was happy, but always ended the same way. She teetered on the edge of the well, her eyes full of tears but a smile on her lips. She stared into the depths of the time portal, avoiding the gaze of the man behind her. She couldn't stand to see into his eyes while saying goodbye._

"_I'm going to miss you," she told him sadly. "I hope your life is full of happiness."_

"_How can I be happy when you're leaving?" he asked. Kagome frowned into the darkness. That didn't sound like something Inuyasha would say. She sighed._

"_I have to."_

"_No, you don't. You can come live with me." His voice was different, more of a smooth, deep voice than Inuyasha's usual gruff tone. Kagome scowled at his sweet words._

"_But you're already in lo-" She turned, completely confused, to see an entirely different man behind her. He wasn't pale, with long silver hair and a bright red kimono, and his eyes weren't golden. She couldn't see his face, but reached out with claw-less fingers. In a torrent of emotions, Kagome's heart pounded away._

_Do I take his hand? Is there anything left for me back home? Tears streamed down her cheeks. Is the future even my home anymore? Hesitantly, she looked between the well and the hand that waited for her. Is this what I want? Do I even know this man?_

"_I can make you happy," he whispered on the wind, his voice barely reaching her human ears. "Even if you tell yourself you love another."_

_Kagome stepped back, shocked by his words, and tumbled back into nothingness. As she fell, the man watched her with eyes as blue as the sky, and she screamed. _

"NO, KOGA!"

"Kagome! What is it, what's wrong?!"

Her eyes flew open as gentle hands shook her awake, only to see those same blue eyes staring down at her. Without thinking, she flung her arms around Koga's shoulders, burying her face into his neck. His arms were quick to return the gesture, but she could sense his confusion.

"I'm sorry," she murmured into his tanned skin, ignoring the various looks of shock and annoyance on her companions' faces. "I'm so sorry, Koga, I really am."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, silly," he said softly. "I understand."

Kagome, feeling his strong arms wrapped around her protectively, thought that maybe he really did understand.

* * *

**A/N: **Written for the 2a.m. Theme, "Gone." Thanks for reading! Please review, and let me know what you think.


	3. Determination

**Determination**

"Is that the best you can do, little brother?" Sesshomaru landed nimbly on his feet before deftly dodging another of Inuyasha's wild Wind Scar attacks. Kagome watched the sparring match from atop a small hill a safe distance away. She could easily survey the flat field below where the brothers were training. A little ways away, Sango was sharpening and testing her Hiraikotsu. Everyone seemed to be honing their skills for the impending fight with Naraku. Kagome had been practicing her archery, as well, until Kikyo came along and effortlessly fired three simultaneous arrows into the bulls-eye of the makeshift target Miroku had carved into a wide oak tree for her.

"There's no need for you to practice your archery with me here," Kikyo said, brushing past her. "You'd only be in the way."

Kagome was outraged, and considered practicing her archery on the older priestess instead of the tree, but knew her anger was only jealousy. So, Kagome put away her quiver and bow and perched herself on the hill to watch Inuyasha and Sesshomaru instead. It didn't take long for Kagome to become bored, however, and soon she began wandering around, looking for the children and wolves who had been missing all morning. The campsite was relatively empty, other than Jaken, and Kagome was confused when Rin popped up out of the bushes, a smile on her face and leaves and twigs in her hair.

"Welcome back, Lady Kagome!"

"What're you doing in the bushes, Rin?"

"We're playing Hide-and-Seek," she whispered. "Shippo is It now! He's chasing Lord Koga."

Kagome smiled. Ever since Koga discovered it was his pack who had originally taken Rin's life, he had worked hard to prove to the young girl that he was kind and trustworthy. Apparently his work had paid off. Before she could say anything else, Koga bounded out of the trees. He wasn't using his jewel shards, and Kagome laughed aloud when Shippo darted from the bushes after him, a determined look on his face.

"Come on, runt! Can't you run any faster?" Koga deftly maneuvered to the left as Shippo made a flying leap at one of his legs, laughing when the fox kit flipped back around and bared his tiny fangs at the wolf.

"Get back here!"

Koga twirled out of reach again, grinning when he spotted Kagome. "Kagome!"

"Ha!" Shippo took advantage of the distraction Kagome had unwittingly provided and tagged the wolf, turning tail and disappearing back into the forest with a quick, "You're It!"

"I never thought I would see the day when someone could catch _you_, Koga," Kagome teased. Koga grinned, brushing his bangs back out of his eyes.

"Oh, but you caught me ages ago, _Kagome_," he said, smirking at her blush. His eyes darted to the bushes where Rin was still hiding silently. "And it seems someone is in the bushes!"

"Can't catch me," Rin squealed happily, taking off into the trees. Her laughter echoed after her and Koga turned back to Kagome.

"Did you get bored with your training?"

"...Not exactly," Kagome said, remembering Kikyo's words. "I'm still no good with my bow and arrows, and now that we have Kikyo here, I don't need to be. She's way better than me at that kind of stuff."

Koga blinked. "Whaddya mean? I was watching you earlier, you were great!"

"Thanks, Koga," she said, smiling, "but I know I'm no good at it."

"Oh, come on, where's the confident Kagome I know and love?" He didn't even blush at his words, but Kagome felt her mood lighten at his words. "I know you can do it, and I'm pretty sure, deep down, you do, too."

Kagome beamed, a new energy coursing through her veins. "Thanks, Koga. That means a lot."

"Anytime." He winked. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some obnoxious little monsters to find." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before disappearing into the forest, leaving Kagome blushing alone in the small clearing to think about what had just happened.

* * *

A/N: Another one! I'm on a roll. XD! Theme: "3a.m. - Determination." Thanks for reading, please review!


	4. Playing Nurse

**A/N:** So many chapters in one day! It's a miracle!

* * *

**Playing Nurse**

Kagome was exhausted. The urge to get to Naraku as soon as possible had the group up at the crack of dawn and walking until it was literally too dark for the humans to see anything. The flashlight Kagome had brought from home had died days ago, and they were definitely too far away from the well for her to get new supplies. She sighed and trudged along, daydreaming of a hot spring and her luxurious down comforter at home.

"We should take a break," Koga piped up from behind her. "We've been walking awhile."

"Don't tell me you're tired, you're a demon!" Inuyasha turned with his hands tucked into his haori sleeves. "You're pathetic!"

"You're the one who's pathetic," Koga snarled. "There are others besides demons here, dog-breath! Or are ya too stupid to realize by now that humans need to rest more often than we do?"

"Shut up," Inuyasha growled. "We'll rest later! Naraku's waiting, you know!"

"We could use a small break, Inuyasha," Miroku agreed peacefully. "It's been a long, hot day of traveling, and we're not able to endure as much as you."

"Whatever," he huffed, realizing he'd lost. "Just hurry up, got it?"

Ginta and Hakkaku leaned on Kagome for support as they panted for breath. For demons, Kagome thought to herself, these two are almost as weak as humans! Koga peeled them off of her and tossed them onto their posteriors.

"Get off of Kagome, you whelps."

"But we're tired," Ginta whined. Koga glared, silencing further complaints instantly. They scrambled over the riverbank and lounged in the sun, probably eager for a nap. Sango and Miroku took the children to the river to cool down, watching happily as they splashed and swam in the shallows. Sesshomaru stood watch nearby while Jaken, being his usual self, yelled at Rin for splashing him and getting him wet.

"Thank you for getting Inuyasha to stop," Kagome said, looking away from the others and wiping away the sweat from her forehead with her sleeve. "I never imagined it would be so hot today, I thought for sure it would rain when the clouds were out this morning."

"It's hard to predict the weather this far south," he agreed. "It changes often."

"I'll say." She dragged her bag off of the road and slumped to her knees in the cool shade of a tree. "Ahh, this is nice."

Koga slid his armor off and Kagome realized with a blush, that Koga was naked beneath his armor. She tried to look away, but his torso was well-defined and beaded with sweat. Koga caught her staring and grinned.

"See somethin' you like?"

"Sh-Shut up!" She looked away, putting her hands over her eyes for emphasis. "Would you put your armor back on please?"

"No way, it's too hot out!" Koga laughed. "And I like it when you blush. It's cute."

"K-Koga!"

"Hey! Stop harassing Kagome, wolf!" Inuyasha stomped over, Kikyo trailing silently behind him as usual. Koga's smile only grew.

"Did you come to enjoy the view as well, Inuyasha?"

"Wh-What? You... what the hell are you talkin' about!?"

Koga howled with laughter, and even Kagome was hiding a smile at Inuyasha's priceless reaction. Kikyo, however, was unaffected by the humorous scene. She looked straight at Kagome with a disapproving frown.

"It would appear this is where we differ, Kagome."

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at her. "What're you talking about, Kikyo?"

"It seems Kagome has developed a taste for wolf men," she said monotonously. Kagome gasped, her eyes wide as fury bubbled in her blood and she clenched her fists.

"How dare -"

"Yes, and Inuyasha has a thing for pottery," Koga said, interrupting Kagome and flashing Kikyo a charming smile. "What's your point?"

Without warning, Inuyasha lashed out at the wolf, who quickly dodged and flipped backward away from Kagome. Their usual brawl had turned into something more serious; Inuyasha's eyes were filled with murder. Kagome, frightened for Koga, ran forward and in between the two.

"Stop it," she yelled. "This is no time to fight each other!"

"Kagome, look out!" Koga had stopped as soon as she got near him, but Inuyasha charged once again. Kagome opened her mouth to give her usual subjugation command, but Inuyasha was moving too fast and Koga had already jumped ahead of her to shield her from the crazed half-demon. Blood splattered across her chest and face as Inuyasha's clawed hand shot through Koga's chest and out his back.

"NOO!!" Kagome reached out to catch Koga as he fell back, and before Inuyasha could make another strike, Sesshomaru had him by the nape of his kimono, lifting him into the air.

"Enough," the dog demon ordered. "Inuyasha, you are provoked far too easily."

"Get your hands off me, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru tossed him away, moving his hand to his sword. "I will not permit any more fighting. Go cool off, brother, or continue your fight with me. I will be happy to put you in your place."

"Keh! Pathetic wolf had it coming to him." Inuyasha turned back to Kikyo, and suddenly, Kagome could take no more. She pressed her hands against the gaping hole in Koga's chest, nearly vomiting from the copious amounts of blood that seeped between her fingers.

"Pathetic? The only pathetic one here is you, Inuyasha!" Tears streamed down her cheeks, mixing with the blood on her face. "You're so blinded by your loyalty to Kikyo that you can't even blame her for what just happened! She had no right to say those things about me!"

"You're sticking up for him?" Inuyasha's voice was full of disbelief. "All he does is harass you, Kagome! He doesn't deserve you!"

"Even now, you make excuses! Can you even hear me, Inuyasha? Kikyo started it!"

"Maybe she was right," he said finally. "Maybe you have developed a taste for wolves."

Pain shot through her chest and she stared in hurt shock as her best friend and protector turned his back on her and walked away. Her entire body was shaking, but she wasn't sure if it was rage or heartache. Probably both.

"Don't cry... K-Kagome." She looked down in surprise and noticed Koga smiling up at her. A pained sob escaped her lips, and Koga's smile disappeared. "No... I said to stop c-crying, not to... cry louder," he teased.

"Shut up, stupid..." She sniffed. "Are you in pain?"

"Oh, yeah," he said, wincing as he sat up. He placed a hand over the wound. "You would be too... if you had a hole in your chest."

She didn't laugh. "I feel like I do. I'm so sorry, Koga..."

"For what?"

"I never should have run into the fight..."

"This will heal in a c-couple days," he assured her, reaching up to wipe some of his blood off of her face. "Until then, you're just... going to have to be my nurse."

Kagome's tears didn't stop, but she allowed a small smile to grace her lips. "Okay."

* * *

Koga refused to lean on Kagome while they traveled, certain that he was too heavy and would only drag her down. He could still walk well enough, but Kagome didn't want to take any chances. That night, after they had all settled down, Koga chose a nice, comfortable patch of grass to lay on while Kagome redressed his wound. When she finished, Koga sighed, taking her hand into his.

"You're a dream come true, Kagome."

"What do you mean?"

"Your cooking is delicious, you're beautiful, you're the smartest woman I know..." He laughed, rubbing his jaw fondly. "Not to mention you throw a mean punch!"

"Well, thank you," Kagome said, blushing. "And I... I want to thank you for before."

"Before?"

"You know, standing up for me when Kikyo..." she sighed. "You didn't have to do that."

"I didn't?"

"Of course you didn't," Kagome said. Koga flashed her his charming grin once more.

"But every man is supposed to fight for the woman he loves," he said. "It's instinct."

Kagome squeezed his hand tightly. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," he replied. His icy blue eyes pinned her to her spot. "One day, I hope that instead of thanking me, you'll say you love me back."

"One day," Kagome said, "I hope I have the courage to say it."

* * *

A/N: Based off the theme "4 a.m. Healing others." I'm not really following the times as you can see.... xD! Thanks, please review!!


	5. Conflicted Heart

**A/N:** So I'm going to try and get all of them written in 24 hours... This is the 5am chapter... and it's currently 10am here. I'm just a little bit behind. Haha, enjoy, guys!!

**Conflicted Heart**

"Hey, Kagome," Koga said, picking up a bowl of stew and sniffing it appreciatively. "I've been waiting for this all day! Your cooking is amazing."

"I agree," Miroku said, flashing her a grateful smile. "The nights are getting colder, and having a hot bowl of delicious stew really soothes the soul."

"Thanks, guys!" Kagome filled up the other bowls to be passed around, not flinching when Inuyasha took two for he and Kikyo. She had gotten over their fight awhile ago, and found that Koga's company had been a major part of it. Smiling, she handed two other bowls to Ginta and Hakkaku, who began wolfing it down. (Pun totally intended.) Koga had officially claimed the spot on her left, so now Shippo, not one to like being left out, ate in her lap while Sango sat on her right as usual.

It would seem, after all the preparation they had gone through and traveling they had done, Naraku had moved once again. Sesshomaru brought news of his retreat earlier that morning: they would be going North, now. Kagome had not been happy upon hearing this- they were low on supplies and money, and it was already getting into the fall and winter months. Now they were going to be going North? Koga had brought her some furs traditionally worn by females of his pack, though Kagome wondered if wearing them would give him the wrong idea about their relationship.

Koga, as if reading her mind, had only given her a cocky smirk.

"_Their just to keep you warm in the mountains, Kagome." _His wound had completely healed a week ago, but his cockiness had not even slightly diminished. She recalled the smug look on his features as they sat by the river so he could bathe and wash the blood away.

"_I'm going to miss having such a beautiful woman fawning over my injuries," Koga said, his eyes full of mischief. "I can see why Inuyasha doesn't mind getting injured so often."_

_Kagome blushed. "You compliment me too much, Koga."_

"_Maybe. It's worth it to see ya blush like that, though," he teased._

Koga's company wasn't as awkward as it had been before, Kagome noticed. When she had fawned so completely over Inuyasha, Koga's proclamation of love had been unwanted and unrequited, but things had changed. Koga had grown from a boyish prince who fed on anything with meat on their bones to a masculine, independent leader who had developed a strong sense of righteousness. Secretly, she wondered if it would be too egotistical to think that she was the one who had changed him.

As she and Sango washed the dishes in the icy river after their meal, Sango cleared her throat.

"You know, Kagome, I've been thinking... Koga is a really good man."

"Yes," Kagome agreed, already blushing at where the conversation was headed. Sango laughed.

"You do like him!"

"S-Sango!" Kagome shushed her. "He can hear you!"

"I doubt it," she replied with a shrug. "And even if he could, why are you keeping it from him? Are you still not over Inuyasha?"

"Sango, trust me, I'm pretty much as over Inuyasha as I'll ever be. It's just..." She swished the water in the bowl around in circles, thinking. "I don't know. Koga and Inuyasha are so different."

"So?"

"Yeah," Kagome agreed. "Koga is... kind, and funny. He believes in me, compliments me, and respects me. He does everything Inuyasha doesn't."

"I still don't see a problem," Sango said, smiling. "He's so right for you. And he's good with family and kids, he's proven that."

"I know, he'd be a great father." Kagome frowned. What _was_ the problem? She could hardly find a fault in the wolf prince, perhaps other than his constant cockiness and his new-found hobby of teaching Shippo how to pull a proper prank.

Sango hummed. "Wolves mate for life, you know."

Yeah, she knew that. A lifetime of loyalty from the man she married would hardly be something she considered a problem. She sighed.

"I don't know why I'm so hesitant," Kagome, but as soon as she said it, she knew it was a lie. "Oh... Jeez, Sango, how could I forget?!"

"Forget what?" Sango asked, alarmed by Kagome's sudden upset behavior.

"...I can't stay here," she said. "This isn't my world!"

"Oh, Kagome. I didn't even think... Does Koga even know you're from the future?"

"I'm not sure... I'm going to talk Inuyasha into letting us stop by the well on the way to the mountains, maybe then I can show Koga where I'm from."

"Do you think the well will let Koga go with you, like it does Inuyasha?"

"I doubt it," she replied. She would definitely like to try, though. Maybe her mother would like to meet him. _Mama does like Inuyasha's puppy ears,_ Kagome lamented in her head with a soft sigh. _I wonder if Koga and my children would have them...._ Her face flushed scarlet. _No more thinking about THAT!_

When they returned to camp, Kagome's diminished cheerfulness was obvious enough for Koga to notice. He was standing beside her in a moment, his hands holding hers lovingly with a bright smile on his face.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Koga, I'm just tired." I've been saying that a lot, Kagome thought. She knew he didn't believe her, but he said nothing and allowed her to sit down and search for her bedding in peace. It was going to be a long night. She had too much thinking to do, too much explaining to rehearse. Would Koga believe she was from the future?

"_If I tel him, he's going to think I'm crazy," _she remembered telling Sango as they walked back to camp. _"He won't want to be with me anymore."_ Kagome snorted softly, replaying in her mind how Koga's eyes had brightened as she and Sango walked into camp.

If I really think that he wouldn't want me, I am crazy.

* * *

A/N: Based off the theme "5 a.m. Memories." I'm not really following the times as you can see.... xD! Thanks, please review!!


	6. Wait For Me

**A/N:** So I failed miserably at finishing the story in 24 hours. Sue me! Anyway, I'll still be updating a lot today, because it's my day off! So yay! More entertainment for you, more work for me. 1900 words, a new record for this story!

**Wait For Me**

It was too dark to really see anything in the night, but Kagome knew they were close to the well. Koga's hand was tightly wrapped around hers as he led her through the forest 'to keep her from stumbling,' he had said, but Kagome knew better. Her thoughts drifted easily in the silence between them, and as they passed through a moonlit clearing, she looked up at the night sky, spotting, after a moment of searching, the Lupus constellation.

"Look, Koga!" She pulled him to a stop and pointed. "Can you see the wolf shape in the stars?"

He followed her gaze and remained silent for a moment before chuckling and pointing as well. "Those stars right there?"

"Yes, see the tail and the legs?" Kagome turned her bright eyes toward him. "That's the Lupus constellation. Lupus means 'wolf' in Latin, which is an old language that not many people speak anymore." _Then again, they probably do, back in this Era. _She giggled. _I forgot!_

"How did you learn about this, Kagome?"

"Well," Kagome started, thinking back to her History lessons. "Ptolemy listed the Lupus as one of the original 48 constellations in his writings. He lived ages ago," she added, smiling at Koga's obvious confusion. "Ptolemy was an Egyptian mathematician who studied stars, but he died about 1400 years ago."

"That's incredible," Koga said, looking back up to the stars. "You're so smart, Kagome."

"Oh, I'm not really," she protested, but Koga interrupted her.

"Many women can't even read," he told her, "let alone name the constellations and who discovered them however many years ago."

Kagome blushed. "I guess that's true."

"We should get you home before it gets too late," he said. "Then, when you come back, you can tell me more of these stories! I'm sure everyone would love to hear them." He started leading her again, and Kagome realized with a growing blush that while he listened to her miniature history lesson, he had never let go of her hand.

-------

"Is this it? The well you were looking for?" He asked, staring down into the darkness. "There's nothing there."

Kagome traced her fingers over the wood, smiling. "This is how I go home, Koga."

"You live in a well?" He laughed. "You told me it was mean to play tricks on friends, Kagome!"

"It's not a joke," she said. Koga's laughter faded.

"My woman lives in a well. That won't do at all," he said, folding his arms across his chest. "You should have told me sooner, I never would have let you live in an old, dry well!"

"I don't live _in_ the well," Kagome said, chuckling. "I live on the other side of it."

Koga frowned skeptically, walking around the back. "There's nothing here, either."

"Maybe I should just show you," Kagome said, stepping up onto the lip of the well. Koga watched her curiously, giving a small shout of surprise as she suddenly plummeted down into the well. He lunged and grabbed her, yanking her back up into his arms as gently as possible. She sighed but was soon laughing at the look of utter confusion on Koga's face.

"What's so funny? You could've broken a leg, Kagome!"

"No, Koga, you don't understand..." When he set her back onto the ground, she dropped her backpack onto the grass and sighed. "I... am from the future."

Cicadas chirped.

"...What?"

"I'm from the future," Kagome repeated. "This well is actually a portal that sends me 500 years into the future."

"Yeah, right! Come on, Kagome, you don't expect me to believe that, do you?" He placed his hands on his hips in disbelief.

"It's true!" _If only I could just show him... _a crazy idea entered her mind. She wasn't sure if it would work, but it was worth a shot, wasn't it? "How good is your memory, Koga?"

"Concerning you? Perfect."

"Good," Kagome blushed. "Remember this: 500 years from now, go to the Higurashi Shrine, okay? And wait for me there."

"What? How will I know where it is?"

"It'll be right here," she answered. "Right where we are standing."

"You can't be serious!"

"I am! Now, I'm going to go home. I'll be back in a few days, okay?" She winked as she stepped, once again, onto the lip of the well, waving back at him. "When I get there, you better be there, got it?"

"Okay," Koga said. He waved back. "I trust you. I'll be there."

Kagome blew him a kiss before jumping into the light blue magic of the well. After a moment or two, her feet settled onto the ground, and she climbed up and out of the well. With a sigh of relief, she stretched and picked up her bag to sling it over her shoulder. The yard was quiet, but well-lit as she made her way toward the house. It wasn't that late, her family should still be awake. Had Koga remembered? She suddenly felt nervous. It was 500 years after all... what if he had found someone else by now?

"Well, I'll be damned," a voice said, catching her off guard. She shrieked, whirling around to face the owner of the voice. There was no one, but she could feel a demonic presence. A wave of hope crashed over her.

"Koga?"

"Hello, my Kagome." He materialized out of the darkness and swept her into a hug. "How are ya?"

"F-Fine," she said, trying to breathe in his bear hug. "You're c-crushing me..."

"Sorry! You're just so cute." He let her go, and she could see that in the light, he looked much different. His hair was short, now, but his eyes were still bright blue. The biggest change was the t-shirt and jeans he wore. He grinned. "So here I am, just like you told me to be!"

Kagome blinked. "Yeah, but I... didn't think..."

"You didn't think I'd really be here?" He pouted. "That's so mean."

"N-No, I just meant-!" She giggled, hugging him again. "I'm glad you're here, Koga, even if you are old."

"It's only been 500 years, you know." He laughed. "I'm still your age, you know... maturity-wise. Well... maybe younger," he joked. "But enough of that, we need to get you inside and such." He took her hand and led her straight up to her house. "I'll see you in a few days. So I can say goodbye."

"Thanks, Koga," she replied as she opened the door. "And thank you for being here."

"No problem. See ya!" He waved and disappeared into the dark again, leaving Kagome, still slightly shocked by Koga's appearance, to greet her waiting family.

* * *

"Alright," Kagome yelled to her family, three days later. "I'm off! Bye, guys!"

"Goodbye, Kagome!"

"Bye sis!"

"Visit soon," her mother added. Kagome waved and headed to the well house, deep in thought.

"Medical supplies, snacks, new crayons for Rin and Shippo, tea, warmer clothes..." She ticked off her supplies on her fingers as she set her bag down beside the well. The door opened again behind her, and she turned to see Koga standing in the doorway of the well house, a wolfish grin on his face. (Once again, pun totally intended.) She brightened.

"Hello, Koga."

"Hey, Kagome. I brought you something." He took a sealed envelope out of his jacket- _He's wearing the male uniform from my High School, _she realized with a start- and handed it to her. "This is for the lucky wolf you left sitting at the well 500 years ago."

"What is it?"

"Proof." He shrugged. "I believed you, you know. There was always something different about you, something... otherworldly."

Kagome laughed and climbed onto the lip of the well, gratefully taking Koga's hand for assistance. "I'll be back in a few weeks or so. Will you still be here?"

"Of course. Maybe we can get some ice cream," he suggested. "Go on a real date, for once. There's not much to do 500 years in the past."

"I'd love to, Koga."

"Great. I'm kinda jealous, you know. You get to spend so much time with him and not me. Hurry up and beat Naraku, already, won't you?"

"I'll try," she said, fighting a blush. Just as she was about to step off the edge, Koga stopped her.

"Oh, and Kagome..." He flashed her that cocky grin. "You should have paid more attention to your studies, rather than that mutt-face, Inuyasha. Ptolemy was Roman, not Egyptian." He released her hand and watched her fall into the well. "I love you!"

Kagome barely had time to recover from his words before she landed safely on the other side and once again found herself facing Koga. He lifted her into his arms and leapt up into the sky, hugging her when he landed.

"Welcome back, Kagome. How is your family?"

"They're good," she said, blinking. She shook away her disorientation and laughed aloud, throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much, Koga."

"For what?"

"For meeting me there," she said. She handed him the envelope. "This is, uh... from you."

"_From_ me?" His mouth dropped open. "Future me?"

"Yeah, it's kinda confusing, isn't it?" She scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Now you know what I have to deal with every day..."

He tore it open and read the letter as they walked, his expressions varying from confusion, to joy, to more confusion... He finally looked up at Kagome, bewildered.

"What is this?" He was holding a small black square with a white border. Kagome blinked.

"That's a photograph," she explained, taking it in confusion. It was labeled 'Valentine's Dance 1997.' Kagome herself was waving cheerfully to the camera, her hair done up in curls. She could only see part of the royal blue halter-top dress she wore, but it looked beautiful. The man next to her looked equally handsome in his tuxedo, his blue eyes sparkling with unbridled joy. Kagome felt tears in her eyes, and Koga was quick to wipe them away.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Koga, this is us," she said. "This is you and I in the future!"

"Is this what you did in the future?" He asked. "You and I took this picture the other day?" He looked at the photograph, tilting his head. "I look different..." He grabbed his ponytail, probably wondering why he cut it off however many years in the future. "You look beautiful, Kagome, as usual."

"Thanks, but... this couldn't be me," she told him, dazed. "I was stuck here during the dance this year. How...?"

"Maybe I rewrote time for you," he replied, much to Kagome's surprise. He looked smug as he tucked the photo back into the envelope, along with the letter, and placed it safely under his chest plate. "Maybe now that I've seen this, I'll go meet you before all of this has happened and get you to fall in love with me."

"Maybe." Her heart began pounding. _Can it be...?_

"I'm kinda jealous," he admitted suddenly, taking her hand. "The future me sounds like he's able to have a lot more fun with you... I have to wait 500 years."

"I'm sorry," she said, laughing. "You said something very similar to me a few minutes ago, on the other side of the well."

"Don't be sorry," he laughed as well, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "You're worth waiting for."

* * *

A/N: Based off the theme "6 a.m. Time." This was an idea that wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to put it in. I apologize for any confusion, and/or mistakes. Also... this makes me want to write a story where Koga has rewritten time. o.0 That would be crazy! PLEASE REVIEW!!!

**NOTE**: Ptolemy was in fact of Greek descent, who LIVED in Egypt, but he had Roman citizenship. It sounded way too complicated when I tried to explain it in writing, so I just said (Or rather, Koga said) that he was Roman. Woo for history!


	7. Priceless!

**A/N:** So... this theme is "Ghosts" which I took as HALLOWEEN!! So here's my short, mostly humorous Halloween special. Enjoy!

* * *

**Priceless!**

It was finally October, and Kagome had argued with Inuyasha for almost an hour before finally getting up and just walking away, storming toward the well with Koga on her heels. He took her hand and entwined their fingers, and Kagome sighed, squeezing his hand back. He really did know how to make her feel better, even if it was just holding her hand when she was upset.

"I can't stand him sometimes," she growled, shifting her backpack further up her shoulders. Koga grinned, taking her pack from her and carrying it for her despite her protests. He was quite the gentleman sometimes.

"I can't stand him at all, so you have me beat." They reached the well faster than either of them wanted, and Kagome gave him a quick kiss on the cheek in farewell, accepting her backpack as he shrugged it off into her arms. He was pouting, Kagome knew, because she was going to be spending time with his future self and not him.

"Don't be sad," she said, hugging him around the torso. "I'll be back first thing tomorrow, okay?"

"I know, I know. Have fun! Oh, and Kagome?" When she turned back to look at him, he smirked. "That mutt in your time might still be _me_ but you better tell him I'll kick his ass further into the future if he touches you!"

Kagome blew him a kiss and leapt into the well laughing. When she climbed up over the lip of the well and started into her house, it was already late afternoon, and she had some costume shopping to do. She hummed lightly and greeted her family cheerfully. Koga was going to _love _this.

* * *

**Furry Black Wolf Ears: ¥2,545. **_(About $28.)_

Kagome slid the black headband into her hair, fixing the ears until they were pointed just right. She turned, digging into her backpack until she came across the soft, sweet-smelling furs that Koga had given her back in the Feudal Era. He had obviously gone to a great length to have them washed so they didn't smell, like most furs did. Kagome smiled and slipped them on, tying them off to keep them from slipping down. Her outfit looked much like Koga's, only the fur was a darker brown, almost black.

Her skirts were longer, and her chest wasn't covered in armor like Koga's was. She looked really good, if she didn't say so herself, but something was missing. Oh yeah!

* * *

**Furry Wolf Tail Belt: ¥1,818. **_(About $20.)_

She tied that off around her waist and couldn't help grinning at her reflection as she turned this way and that. She looked like a real-life wolf demoness! To make her plan even more likely to work, it was a full moon tonight! On Halloween! She couldn't believe her luck. She could just imagine the look on his face now... She grabbed her trick or treat bag, a small plastic pumpkin, and twirled out of the room to go help her mother set up last-minute decorations.

* * *

It was finally time to go. Her mother waved goodbye as Kagome ran out the door, and she stepped idly down the shrine steps, whistling random tunes as she reached the empty bus stop just down the street from the shrine.

"Hm, he was supposed to be here by now," she sighed. As she was saying it, warm hands slithered up her sides and grabbed her from behind, but before she could scream, a hand clamped tightly over her mouth and turned her around.

"Ssshhh! Kagome, it's just me, relax!" Koga stood in front of her, in his usual fur clothing, his hair, somehow long again, was done up in his usual ponytail, and his katana was still at his side. He placed his hands on his hips in a proud pose, and she laughed.

"You scared me!"

"It's Halloween, I'm supposed to!"

She smiled. "You look just like you used to..."

"And you," he started, his jaw going slack as his eyes raked over her body. She blushed, fidgeting with her pumpkin bag, and he grabbed her hands. "You look absolutely delicious, Kagome, I could just devour you." His hands were on her bare legs as he gently pushed her back against the stone wall of the alleyway, and before Kagome could protest, his breath was hot on her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"K-Koga!"

He smirked against her skin. "Haven't you ever been told to keep away from a wolf on a full moon, Kagome?"

**Making your favorite wolf demon the horniest man on the planet: PRICELESS.**

**For everything else, there's Mastercard.  
**

* * *

A/N: Based off the theme "7 a.m. Ghosts." I admit, I was bored, saw a Mastercard commercial, and this just started playing in my mind... also, Kagome dressing as Little Red Riding Hood is cute, but SO OVERDONE. So I made her a wolf, instead, just to spare you readers from the cliché. Thank you for reading, please review and tell me what you think!!


	8. Freedom

**A/N:** I feel sick, but I have to write anyway, because I'm bored! So here it is! :) Enjoy!

**Freedom**

When it had really happened, down to the minute, Kagome wasn't sure. She could give you a few days that, over time, she realized that Inuyasha wasn't truly the one for her, but the exact moment? She couldn't say. She spent night after night agonizing over it, until one night, as she sat out at the mouth of the cave they all rested in, memories of Inuyasha and Koga's brawl flashed in her mind. Inuyasha rushing toward her to get Koga away from her usually gave her butterflies, like he was fighting for her, but then, as Koga fell back into her, she remembered the feeling in her gut: _protect Koga._

Her soul had made Inuyasha the enemy so fast that Kagome was just now, weeks later, starting to feel the pain of losing him, and now she mourned for him like any girl would mourn a break up. She may only be 16 now, but she knew what her heart was telling her, and her heart pleaded for a change.

_He hurts you,_ her mind pointed out. _Every day, he teases you, throws mean words into your face, and never stops to thank you for your loyalty._

Inuyasha had grown up with no one, and Kagome found that despite her anger, she could never fault him for those harsh words. But then again, he never treated Kikyo that way. She wiped her eyes with a frown. Why was she always left crying for him? Why did he never cry for her?

Blue eyes flashed through her mind. _He_ had cried for her. _He _thanked her for everything, and at the same time, when he was feeling kind, nothing. _He _thanked her for existing and being a part of his life.

_Koga..._ Before she knew it, she had fallen for him even hard than she had Inuyasha. Sure, Inuyasha had protected her, saved her, and cared for her... (in his own, aggravating way) but Koga did all of that, and more, even before she had accepted his courtship. Where Inuyasha was unsure, and doubtful, Koga was certain, and willing to stand up to defend it.

"_Just shoot the damn thing, Kagome!" Inuyasha sliced and slashed at the wave of demons as Kagome raised her bow to the leader of them all, a venomous hornet the size of a horse. She swallowed nervously; her hands were shaking too much, she couldn't get a good hit in. Before she could let the arrow fly, warm hands steadied her own, and she found herself leaning against Koga's firm body. _

"_Koga!"_

"_You can do it," he said. "I know you can."_

_Kagome nodded and let the arrow fly, a swell of holy energy flaring around her as the arrow struck and incinerated the Queen Bee. Their leader gone, the others began to disintegrate as well. So caught up in her victory, Kagome didn't notice the smell of burning of flesh until she turned to thank Koga, only to see him sitting on his rear, his arms sizzling as he held them open, like he was asking for an embrace._

"Koga!!"

"_Damn, Kagome," he hissed, grinning through his pain. "That's a hell of a bite ya got there."_

He had refused her apologies, but loved every minute of her caring treatment, and promised he'd do it all over again if it put that strength back in her eyes. From that day on, his expression of her beauty was "Kagome, you're glowing with beauty!"

It was sweet, and funny... it was Koga.

With Inuyasha, she had to do as he said, go where he wanted her to, and kill what he wanted her to. She didn't deserve that. Wasn't it fair that he give her the same treatment she gave him? But no, he couldn't, so she found herself spending more and more time with Koga and his companions, who didn't judge her, or call her names, or force her around.

With Koga, if she wanted to leave, he would happily walk her to wherever she was going, and hold her hand along the way. If she didn't want to fight a creature, Koga would merely use his speed to take the shard by force and hand it to her, allowing the demon to flee as she purified it. If she wanted a hot spring, Koga would run for miles until he found one, and he would carry all her things as well, whether she wanted him to or not.

Koga was, for her, freedom. And it was beautiful.

* * *

A/N: Based off the theme "8 a.m. Freedom" Thanks so much for reading! If you liked it, please review!!


	9. It's Warmest When We're Together

**A/N:** I'm working on a bunch of stories all at once, one of them is an original story, and the others are fics that I JUST CAN'T GET OUT OF MY HEAD!! How annoying is that? Anyway, review with your favorite pairing, though if you're reading this, I suspect I know what it is. :)

**It's Warmest When We're Together**

There was something in the air surrounding the village where Kagome and the others currently stayed. The villagers, though recovering from a recent demon attack, were full of cheer and welcomed them unconditionally, despite the two and a half demons that were with them. They all agreed to stay the night in a single room at the inn, much to the joy of the innkeeper. Sesshomaru was outside, along with Kikyo and Inuyasha, who were helping the villagers fix their houses and wounded before night fell. Miroku was speaking with the headman of the village just outside the room, leaving Sango, Shippo, Koga, and Kagome alone.

"I'm glad we're not sleeping in a cave somewhere," Sango muttered, breathing loudly into her cupped hands. Shippo snuggled further into Kagome's furs in agreement, and the priestess hugged him closer.

"It was nice of them to give us a place to stay," Kagome said, rubbing her mittened hands together. "It's getting so cold out lately."

"Don't worry," Koga said, wrapping an arm around her. "I'll keep you warm at night, Kagome." He winked, and Kagome blushed, scooting away from him for appearance's sake. He was still bare, wearing the same furs he usually wore. Kagome, on the other hand, wore the dark brown furs that Koga had given to her, along with her thickest jeans and a sweater. The thick furry headband around her head kept her ears plenty warm, as did the rabbit-fur mittens Koga had someone make just for her.

Rin entered the room then, Jaken behind her, and she walked straight over to Koga, plopping into his lap. Kagome smiled at Koga's delighted surprise, and it only grew at the sight of Rin's content face. Koga wrapped his strong, warm arms around the child instead of Kagome, cuddling her like a doting father who spoiled his children.

"Are you cold, Rin-chan?" Though Koga wasn't one to use honorifics, he had taken to calling Rin "Rin-chan." It was really adorable, in Kagome's opinion. She wondered idly what Sesshomaru thought about all of it, but had never worked up the nerve to ask him.

"Not anymore," Rin said, smiling broadly up at the demon. "You're very warm, Koga-kun! How are you not cold without any clothes?"

"I don't know. Must be a demon thing," he replied.

"Maybe you just have a very warm heart," she said, burrowing into his arms happily. Koga's happy blue eyes met hers, and Kagome agreed with the young girl. Koga _did_ have a very warm heart. She watched the two with a wistful smile and realized that what Sango had told her long ago was an understatement... Koga wouldn't make a good father, he'd make a great one.

* * *

A/N: Based off the theme "9 a.m. Family" Thanks so much for reading! If you liked it, please review, and don't forget to mention your favorite pairing in Inuyasha, crack or canon! Thank you!


	10. Me You Love

**A/N:** So for like two weeks, every time I tried to upload a document, it said there was a processing error... so I've been trying to update, promise!! I sent a few emails to support, and they fixed it, I guess, because it's working! So now, enjoy the story!

**Me + You = Love**

"What is... Gee-omuh-tree?" Koga asked, crouching in the corner of the group's borrowed hut beside Kagome. He peered over her shoulder at the strange symbols and lettering, confusion in his sky blue eyes as he contemplated the possible meanings of the equations. He gave up quickly, and chose instead to study the beauty beside him.

Kagome smiled, glad for the break in her studying. "Geometry is a type of arithmetic," she replied. "It's math."

"And you learn this? In your time?"

"Yep. You do, too," she reminded him. "I wonder if you're good at it. I don't remember seeing your name on the scoreboard."

He took her book and flipped through it, his chin resting in his palm. "It looks boring."

"It is," she admitted. "But if I don't make it through the next exams, I'll just _die_." At her exaggeration, Koga gave the textbook an apprehensive glance, uncertain how something such as math could cause his Kagome's death. He stood.

"I better let you study then, Kagome. Me and the kit are going to head into the forest to look for something to eat tonight." He grinned. "Don't worry so much, you're going to do fine in your uh, exam things."

As he lifted the straw curtain and headed out of the hut, cold air swept into the hut and brought snow in with it. As the pages in her geometry book flipped wildly in the wind, Kagome shivered and held it close, waiting for it to stop. When it did, she stared down at the page her textbook had opened to, and to the note she hadn't noticed was resting on it.

_Hope your geometry studying goes well!_

_I wrote you a practice equation, just in case!_

_Don't worry, all you have to do is simplify it._

"_9x-7i is less than 3(3x-7u)"  
_

_Love, Koga_

Kagome stared at the problem, her eye twitching. He was giving her more work? She smiled, though, happy to have a note from him. The equation was actually pretty easy, and when she scratched the simplified statement onto her notes, her heart leapt up into her throat.

_i is greater than 3u. I heart you._

* * *

A/N: Based off the theme "10 a.m. Learning" Thanks so much for reading! If you liked it, please review!! Please? And sorry it took so long!


	11. Confession

**A/N:** So I got my internet taken away because my brother spends so much time on XBOX that our internet bill was really high. I'm going crazy without it!! I'm over at a friend's house, just so I can upload this for you all! So now, enjoy the story! OR ELSE!!

**Confession**

"I have to tell him," Kagome muttered to herself as she paced around their makeshift hut. The others had gone ahead to do assorted chores- gather firewood, scavenge for food, clear the lesser demons, etc.

She was alone.

"He already knows," Kagome reasoned after a moment, throwing her hands up. "In the future, anyway.... He has to know I can't stay here."

That was, after all, her biggest problem. Choosing. She tried to tell herself that it wasn't really choosing, because either way, she would get Koga. Unfortunately, there was the 500-year wait on his end. Would he find someone else? Would he marry Ayame like he promised?

Again, she realized this wasn't rational. Koga had been waiting for her at her shrine, just like she had made him promise. Her heart skipped a beat and then sunk into her stomach. If she hadn't done that... if she hadn't told him to meet her, would he have met someone else? A woman who didn't have to travel back and forth between time? Did she mess everything up by making him wait? Had her selfish wish for a cure to her loneliness taken advantage of Koga's devotion?

The subject of her thoughts strolled into the hut carrying two snowy white ptarmigans and wearing a vicorious grin, derailing her depressing train of thought.

"Hey, Kagome! Look what I caught!"

Kagome offered him a weak smile.

"Great, Koga! It's been so long since we had anything other than cold rice and vegetables."

His own smile faded at the sight of her troubled features, but he licked his lips as though he hadn't noticed. "I can't wait for dinner. Want help cleaning them?"

"Sure."

They sat quietly together in the hut, plucking feathers and washing the meat in a bucket of icy water. _If only Jaken hadn't accompanied Rin and Sesshomaru,_ Kagome mused, clenching her aching knuckles. _He could have heated this water easily!_

After awhile, Koga cleared his throat.

"Is everything alright, Kagome? You haven't even complained about how gross this is!" He pulled the assorted organs out of his bird and showed them to her for emphasis, and Kagome let out a disgusted sigh.

"I'm fine, Koga. I'm just thinking about the future."

"About me in the future?" He grinned cheekily, and she finally offered him a genuine smile in return.

"Yes, about you."

"You're going to stay in the future, aren't you?" It wasn't really a question, and Kagome couldn't bear to look at him.

"I don't know, Koga. It's just so complicated, I-"

"It's not that hard," Koga argued, but he was still smiling. "This place... this _time_, is not home for you. I want to be with you, Kagome, but not here, where you'd constantly be missing your family. I can wait 100, 500, 1,000 years to be with you again. Whatever it takes."

Tears pooled in Kagome's eyes, and she wiped them against her arm. "I wish you wouldn't have to."

"So do I," he admitted, "but I wish for my woman's happiness more than my own. And once I see you again, I will be happy. The happiest man alive!"

"Oh, Koga..." Kagome laughed through her tears. "If you weren't covered in blood and feathers, I'd kiss you." She did anyway, leaning forward to kiss him gently on the lips. When she pulled away, he had a dopey grin on his face, and he looked down at his gutted ptarmigan.

"I won't waste it," he promised. "What you've given me, Kagome, I'll work hard to earn it. Every day."

Kagome was in tears all over again. When did Koga become so mature? When did his feelings become less of a game and more of an oath? The more important question to Kagome was, _When had she ever deserved such a loyal, beautiful man? _

"Silly," she replied softly. "You're not the one who has to earn it... I am."

* * *

**A/N: **Please forgive me?? I'll post the next chappie ASAP. Please review and tell me how you liked it!! :)

This is for the theme, "11 AM – Confession." (Original chapter title, eh?)


End file.
